Empress Arms
Empress Arms are heavy arms armour in Xenoblade Chronicles. They can be dropped by numerous enemies in Colony 6, the Ether Mine, and Satorl Marsh. According to the in-game description, they were made by craftsmen in Satorl Marsh. Appearance Sources Shops * Frontier Village Armour Shop for 9,600 G Trade Enemy drops Notes: For any enemies listed with a 0% drop rate, the item can only be obtained using Yoink!. Enemies marked as QE are Quest-Exclusive and do not respawn. Mechon M53X |Area6 = Ether Mine |Rate6 = 37.3 |Enemy7 = Mechon M55 (normal) Mechon M55 |Area7 = Ether Mine |Rate7 = 37.3 |Enemy8 = Mechon M64X (Ether Mine) Mechon M64X |Area8 = Ether Mine |Rate8 = 37.3 |Enemy9 = Mechon M67 (normal) Mechon M67 |Area9 = Ether Mine |Rate9 = 37.3 |Enemy10 = Cautious Balteid |Area10 = Satorl Marsh |Rate10 = 36.8 |Enemy11 = Fighter Igna |Area11 = Satorl Marsh |Rate11 = 36.8 |Enemy12 = Mist Rhogul |Area12 = Satorl Marsh |Rate12 = 36.8 |Enemy13 = Satorl Caterpile |Area13 = Satorl Marsh |Rate13 = 36.8 |Enemy14 = Shield Igna |Area14 = Satorl Marsh |Rate14 = 36.8 |Enemy15 = Sunlight Schvaik |Area15 = Satorl Marsh |Rate15 = 36.8 |Enemy16 = Coppice Quadwing |Area16 = Satorl Marsh |Rate16 = 24.1 |Enemy17 = Stormy Widardun |Area17 = Satorl Marsh |Rate17 = 24.1 |Enemy18 = Aqua Nebula (Satorl Marsh) Aqua Nebula |Area18 = Satorl Marsh |Rate18 = 20.9 |Enemy19 = Wind Nebula |Area19 = Satorl Marsh |Rate19 = 20.9 |Enemy20 = Colony Lizard |Area20 = Ether Mine |Rate20 = 19.9 |Enemy21 = Hard Hox |Area21 = Colony 6 |Rate21 = 19.4 |Enemy22 = Soft Hox |Area22 = Colony 6 |Rate22 = 19.4 |Enemy23 = Acid Upa |Area23 = Satorl Marsh |Rate23 = 17.4 |Enemy24 = Ether Bunnia |Area24 = Satorl Marsh |Rate24 = 17.4 |Enemy25 = Mad Upa |Area25 = Satorl Marsh |Rate25 = 17.4 |Enemy26 = Ogre Bunnia |Area26 = Satorl Marsh |Rate26 = 17.4 |Enemy27 = Dark Kisling |Area27 = Ether Mine |Rate27 = 16.6 |Enemy28 = Drunk Vang |Area28 = Ether Mine |Rate28 = 16.6 |Enemy29 = Elegant Marin |Area29 = Ether Mine |Rate29 = 16.6 |Enemy30 = Graceful Holand |Area30 = Colony 6 |Rate30 = 16.6 |Enemy31 = Grom Nebula |Area31 = Colony 6 |Rate31 = 16.6 |Enemy32 = Junk Krabble |Area32 = Ether Mine |Rate32 = 16.6 |Enemy33 = Materia Krabble |Area33 = Ether Mine |Rate33 = 16.6 |Enemy34 = Rock Krabble (XC1) Rock Krabble |Area34 = Ether Mine |Rate34 = 16.6 |Enemy35 = Aggressive Cornelius |Area35 = Satorl Marsh |Rate35 = 7.3 |Enemy36 = Doom Hox |Area36 = Colony 6 |Rate36 = 7.3 |Enemy37 = Drifter Jutard |Area37 = Colony 6 |Rate37 = 7.3 |Enemy38 = Ether Igna |Area38 = Satorl Marsh |Rate38 = 7.3 |Enemy39 = Mistol Igna |Area39 = Satorl Marsh |Rate39 = 7.3 |Enemy40 = Morule Hox |Area40 = Colony 6 |Rate40 = 7.3 |Enemy41 = Barbaro Igna |Area41 = Satorl Marsh |Rate41 = 5.5 |Enemy42 = Duel Igna (XC1) Duel Igna |Area42 = Satorl Marsh |Rate42 = 5.5 |Enemy43 = Guard Igna |Area43 = Satorl Marsh |Rate43 = 5.5 |Enemy44 = Reckless Godwin |Area44 = Satorl Marsh |Rate44 = 5.5 |Enemy45 = Tumultuous Felix |Area45 = Satorl Marsh |Rate45 = 5.5 |Enemy46 = Colony Wisp |Area46 = Colony 6 |Rate46 = 5.4 |Enemy47 = Officer Volff |Area47 = Satorl Marsh |Rate47 = 4.6 |Enemy48 = Partner Volff |Area48 = Satorl Marsh |Rate48 = 4.6 |Enemy49 = Satorl Volff |Area49 = Satorl Marsh |Rate49 = 4.6 |Enemy50 = Swift Zektol |Area50 = Satorl Marsh |Rate50 = 4.6 |Enemy51 = Detox Brog |Area51 = Satorl Marsh |Rate51 = 3.1 |Enemy52 = Poison Brog (XC1) Poison Brog |Area52 = Satorl Marsh |Rate52 = 3.1 |Enemy53 = Mechon M82 (Ether Mine) Mechon M82 |Area53 = Ether Mine |Rate53 = 3 |Enemy54 = Mechon M84 |Area54 = Ether Mine |Rate54 = 3 |Enemy55 = Deluded Igna Deluded Igna (QE) |Area55 = Satorl Marsh |Rate55 = 0 |Enemy56 = Fiery Igna Fiery Igna (QE) |Area56 = Colony 6 |Rate56 = 0 |Enemy57 = Hungry Volff Hungry Volff (QE) |Area57 = Satorl Marsh |Rate57 = 0 |Enemy58 = Lazy Hox Lazy Hox (QE) |Area58 = Colony 6 |Rate58 = 0 |Enemy59 = M71 Fire Support M71 Fire Support (QE) |Area59 = Colony 6 |Rate59 = 0 |Enemy60 = Mechon M64 Armour+ Mechon M64 Armour+ (QE) |Area60 = Colony 6 |Rate60 = 0 }} Category:XC1 Heavy Arms Armour Category:XC1 Unique Armour